


Lord of the Skull

by MrProphet



Category: King Kong (2005), Tarzan - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Lord of the Skull

Ann Darrow thrashed in her bonds, struggling to free at least one of her wrists. Behind her, the feral tribesfolk chanted over and over: “Kong! Kong! Tore Kong!”

Ahead of her, the trees thrashed and bent. A mighty, ululating bellow split the night air.

Ann froze, staring at the forest in horror. The trees parted and a vast, dark shape emerged. White scar tissue and yellowing fangs stood out against the black fur. 

Ann screamed.

The mighty ape lumbered closer and a smaller figure appeared on its shoulder. With a fluid, animalistic grace this figure slid down the ape’s arm to stand in front of Ann. He was tall, bronzed and muscular, but his otherwise handsome face wore a permanent, bestial scowl.

“H-hello,” Ann croaked. "I'm Ann..."

The scowling face frowned even harder. The man slapped his chest and then pointed at the girl. “Me Kong,” he grunted. “You Ann.”


End file.
